Pyat Pree
Pyat Pree is a character from A Song of Ice and Fire book series and Game of Thrones TV series. He's played by Ian Hanmore. Pyat Pree is one of the alleged warlocks of Qarth, a wise man who claims mystical powers. Together with the rest of his order, he dwells in the mysterious House of the Undying, located within the city of Qarth. Even though the power and respect for the warlocks has considerably waned over years and many dismiss them as little more than charlatans performing parlor tricks, tradition and custom has allowed Pyat Pree a place among the Thirteen. Game of Thrones Pyat Pree is present when the Thirteen greet Daenerys Targaryen at the gates of Qarth, and she and her people are allowed into the city. Pyat Pree attends a reception for Daenerys in the gardens of the home of Xaro Xhoan Daxos. He personally welcomes Daenerys Targaryen on behalf of the Warlocks of Qarth. He gives her a gem and tells her to look into it until she can see herself in its facets. When she looks up Daenerys sees that there are now two of him talking to her. He invites her to come the House of the Undying. Xaro apologizes for the warlock, he says that though they are not thought highly of, it is customary to extend the warlocks an invitation. Ser Jorah Mormont gets a warning from the mysterious woman Quaithe to beware that all men will wish to see the dragons, and in seeing them, will lust after them. Daenerys's dragons are stolen from Xaro's home. Xaro uses the theft as a pretense to hold a council of the Thirteen in his home. He then stages a coup with the assistance of Pyat Pree and declares himself King of Qarth. The warlock uses his magic to kill the rest of the Thirteen. They reveal that they stole the dragons and have taken them to the House of the Undying. Daenerys flees in terror. Pyat Pree stops her in the entrance hall using another of his duplicates. He tells her to come to the House of the Undying to be reunited with her children. Ser Jorah arrives and stabs him in the back; the body disappears, and only the clothes remain. Another double reappears next to the window, again asking Daenerys why she resists. When Daenerys travels to the House of the Undying to retrieve her dragons, Pyat Pree creates illusions around her as she travels throughout the House's chambers. When she reaches the room with her dragons, Pyat confronts her, saying that his magic was reborn when the dragons were born, that it is strongest in their presence, and that the dragons are strongest in hers. Using magic, he chains Daenerys, telling her she will stay with him for an eternity to fuel his magic; however, as he does this, he inadvertently provokes the dragons. Upon her saying dracarys, the dragons open fire on him, roasting him alive in seconds. Category:Game of Thrones Villains Category:Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Warlocks Category:Sorcerers Category:Illusionists Category:Mass Murderer Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Deceased Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Kidnapper Category:Gaolers Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Fearmongers Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Stalkers Category:Power Hungry Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Knifemen Category:Trickster Category:Alchemists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Thief Category:Multipliers Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Charismatic villain Category:Addicts Category:Evil Ruler Category:Aristocrats